


So You’ll Know This Isn’t A Dream

by neferlemon



Series: Infinite Hurt/Comfort Series [7]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neferlemon/pseuds/neferlemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsoo has a nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You’ll Know This Isn’t A Dream

 

 

 

Myungsoo runs in the hospital corridor. He knows well that he isn’t supposed to run in a hospital, but right now he couldn’t care less. His father, his mother, his brother.

He remembers how suspicious the phone call is. How the caller’s voice is dark and gloom, how he never tells Myungsoo who he is.

Myungsoo finds the room in the end of the corridor, opens the door, but it’s too late.

Three beds, occupied by three bodies, all covered from head to toe in white blanket.

Dead.

No.

“No!” Myungsoo screams. And then he jolts awake.

His hair is damp, his eyes blurry. When he tries to rub it, his tears fall.

It was a dream, thank God. But it feels so real. His head is suddenly full of doubt. What if it isn’t a dream? What if it a... an... instinct? What if it’s the universe trying to tell him something?

He reaches for his phone, but he left the black thing on his desk last night. The desk is only three steps away, but Myungsoo can’t move. He is shaking, shocked and terrified to his bone. Suddenly he wishes he has someone beside him, so he can touch his flesh and believe that he’s awake. But Dongwoo who is his roommate is sleeping on his parents’ tonight, so Myungsoo is alone. He shivers again and he’s suddenly afraid of the darkness envelopes him.

This is ridiculous. The switch is only three steps away, the door next to it. His members are all in the same dorm, just in different room, yet he can’t bring himself to put his foot on the floors.

Suddenly the door opens and before he reacts, the lamp is on.

Myungsoo is alarmed at first but as Sungyeol’s face comes into the view, he lets himself relax.

“Myungsoo,” he calls. Myungsoo wants to reply but even his mouth trembles.

“I heard you,” Sungyeol tells him as he approaches his bed and finally sitting next to him. “Did you have a nightmare?”

“My mom,” Myungsoo finally finds his voice. “I need to call my mom.”

Then Sungyeol sees his phone on the desk and he brings it to Myungsoo. “Here, call her. Although I’m sure she is fine,” Sungyeol squeezes his shoulders.

Myungsoo calls his Mom. First ring, second ring. On the fifth ring his Mom answers. “Myungsoo? Why do you call this late?” his Mom’s voice is coarse from sleeping, he can hear her stifling a yawn.

“A -are you okay?” Myungsoo chokes.

“Of course I am. What are you talking about, Myungsoo-yah?”

“And Dad? And Moonsoo?”

“Everyone’s fine. Dad’s snoring beside me. I’m sure Moonsoo’s in his room. Are _you_ fine?”

“I’m... I just had a nightmare. You... and Dad... and Moonsoo, in the hospital...” Myungsoo says. He feels scared all over again even after he knows it’s only a dream.

“Oh, Myungsoo,” his Mother says. “Don’t worry, Honey. We’re all okay. It’s just a bad dream.”

“Yes, I know that...”

“Go back to sleep, Myungsoo-yah. Or do you want to talk for some more minutes?” Myungsoo bits his lips. He doesn’t want to go back to sleep. He wants to talk, but he isn’t sure he can keep his voice from trembling and he doesn’t want to worry his mom. “No, Mom. It’s okay... I’ll go back to sleep. You too.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Alright then, sleep well,” his mother says goodbye.

Myungsoo sinks into the bed. Half of his mind feels relieved, yet another half still feel the aftereffect of the nightmare. Then he remembers Sungyeol. The older is looking at him with wide eyes – with a dab of sleepiness and grogginess but full of concern.

“Do you want to talk?” he asks softly.

“About what?” Myungsoo croaks.

“Your nightmare,” Sungyeol says, “or anything, really.”

“I... it’s just a silly dream,” Myungsoo says dismissively.

“You know it doesn’t matter. You’ve told me silly thing before. I’ll listen.”

“It was almost real; I never knew a dream could be that real. I can smell the disinfectants they use in the hospital, I can hear the screech of the stretcher as they were pushed... so how can I not believe that?” he feels some more fresh tears spill. “And if it was real... My Mom, Dad, Moonsoo. Lying there under the white blanket...” _Dead._ Myungsoo can’t say the word.

“I can’t even think about that,” he continues.

Sungyeol hugs him, gentle and warm. Myungsoo is enveloped with his aroma – a mix of shampoo Sungyeol used to wash his hair before going to sleep, fabric softener from his newly washed pajama, and sheer layer of sweat from the rather hot and humid night. The smell feels like a solid ground to step on after Myungsoo’s floating in vacuum.

“You are awake now. Your Mom is okay too. That was just a dream, Myungsoo,” Sungyeol whispers in his ears, his hands rubbing a circle on Myungsoo’s back. “You can touch me, feel me if you want. So you’ll know this isn’t a dream.”

And Myungsoo does just that. He hugs Sungyeol back, clinging to the older like his life depends on it. He touches Sungyeol’s back, feeling the strong muscles under the layer of fabric. He touches the elder’s nape, feeling the softness of the skin and the warmth of the blood, and only then he can believe that the nightmare is over and completely relax.

They stay in that position for some more time.

“What time is it?” Myungsoo finally asks.

“Around 4, I think,” Sungyeol replies, his words slurred. Now that Myungsoo’s relaxed the elder’s feeling sleepy again.

“Then I might’ve just got up as well. It’s almost morning,” Myungsoo pulls himself from Sungyeol.

Sungyeol gives him a judging look. “Are you crazy? Morning won’t be here for a couple of hour. Just go back to sleep.”

“I don’t think I can sleep again for tonight...”

“Myungsoo-yah,” Sungyeol tugs at his hand. “We’ll have a busy schedule in the morning. You’ll regret not sleeping. Sleep again. It was just a nightmare and it won’t come again tonight, because I’ll stay with you. Supersungyeol will protect you from bad dream,” then he hugs Myungsoo again and send them both crashing into the pillow. “M’not letting you go. Sleep.”

Sungyeol’s already snoring before Myungsoo can protest. He doesn’t know whether the older boy actually really sleeping or just pretending so Myungsoo can’t get away. But, seeing the elder’s eyes closed, mouth opens a little, and bed hair falling everywhere... he doesn’t have a heart not to grant his wish.

Plus, that face should be cute enough to defend him from nightmare.

-

 

 

 

 

Sunggyu opens the door and almost get a heart attack when he sees Sungyeol’s bed is empty.

He can’t hear any water running, and he’s sure the kitchen and other living area is still dark, lamp switched off, meaning there’s nobody there.

_The brat better not sneaking out at night_.

He proceeds to wake Hoya and Sungjong anyway, while his left hand is busy trying to dial Sungyeol’s number. He moves to the next room, Myungsoo’s, and halts his step on the door.

On the bed, Myungsoo and Sungyeol are curled up into each other, single bed and long limbs and all.

It is so adorable Sunggyu feels blessed. He quickly close the call tab and open the camera instead, then snaps a picture of the two kids.

“What are you doing?” Woohyun’s coming from behind. Sunggyu put a finger on his mouth to silence Woohyun and points to the kids on the bed.

“So adorable,” Woohyun sighs.

“I’ll let them sleep for five more minutes,” Sunggyu murmurs as he closes the door. “You’re done with the bathroom, Woohyun-ah? If you’re making breakfast can I have a cup of coffee?”

“Sure thing, Hyung.”

And once again morning comes in Infinite’s dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the series. Thank you for reading o(^_^)o


End file.
